An Assassins Big Sister
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: Deidara re-read the letter and nearly wept.If it wasn’t for the fact that he was a member of a highly elite assassin’s organisation then he would have been sorely tempted to cry'Deidara's big sister kagome is coming to stay but will it be for good?kag?
1. Chapter 1

**An Assassins Big Sister**

**Hi peoples new story , I know gomen nasai for starting a new story but the idea refused to leave me alone don't worry a have al long weekend coming up and I plan on doing LOTS of typing anyways on with the show**

**Oh and with the whole timeline thing , well the timelines for inuyasha and naruto don't really fit with how I have this story planned out but I will try and keep them roughly to storyline although most of the dates will be off to try and give leeway for everything else ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or naruto only my oc battle animal's rawh!!!**

_**Italics= mental conversation**_

Deidara re-read the letter and nearly wept. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a member of a highly elite assassin's organisation then he would have been sorely tempted to cry. Shoving the letter in his pocket he ran his fingers through his fringe and slumped in his chair. Overall he looked like a broody teenager having a sulk. Standing up he wandered around the akatsuki base looking like a wandering soul. Having decided on a course of action he decided it would be best to tell pein. He started grumbling to himself as he walked through the base, this gained a few raised eyebrows as this was SO not his normal behaviour. Deidara stopped outside pein's office door and knocked. HE almost hoped he wasn't in but he knew better

''come in'' Came a voice from inside making Deidara cringe

Opening the door he walked in

'' umm leader-sama I have a small problem un'' Deidra said closing the door and walking into the middle of the room.

''what is it Deidara?'' from the akatsuki leader's voice you could tell he thought the clay pot master was wasting his time.

''read this un'' Deidara said pulling the crumpled letter out of his cloak. The leaders hand grasped around the piece of paper and he began to read it

_Yo dei-kun!_

_How've you been baby bro? I heard from papa that you're a member of an assassin group. HA! I nearly died when I heard that you an assassin? Geez dei-kun you had trouble killing a fly. Anyhow I'm back from my travels and I need a place to stay and I felt like my lil bro needed to see his big sis . I just hope you have stopped playing with that stupid clay. YOU ARE NOT A FREAKING POTTER. I have some really awesome swords from my journeys. God I sound old! I hope you don't mind but my lickle kiddiewinks will be tagging along. Don't worry there better behaved then you EVER where and they could probably beat you in a fight anyway. There will be four kids me and a few animals don't worry we can share a room. I will follow your energy signature and I will meet you on the 30__th__ of April at about noon._

_Be seeing you soon _

_Your loving big sis _

_Kaggie_

Pein's eyes drifted to Deidara

'I didn't even know you had a sister but I guess you may say we have a spare room so she may stay there however if either her or her children or her animals are maimed injured or killed I will not be responsible agreed?' Pein said. Deidara nodded and then groaned.

'Is there something wrong Deidara?' He asked confused.

'Yeah my sister is a witch! she is one bad-ass fighter and I have never beaten her , she acts over protective ,hates morning and derogative names and although she can be really nice and is REALLY kind hearted she can be an absolute psychopath and one hell of a bitch .'' the clay pot master explained .

'Regardless what is the time?'' Pein asked thinking nothing of deidara's concerns.

'' 11:30 un'' Deidara said as he turned to leave

''she will be hear in half an hour it is after all the 30th of April'.

'' NANI!!''

-With our beloved Kaggie-Chan -

She knew she was early but she didn't really care. She grinned evilly to herself. Oh how she love to torment her beloved dei-kun. Shippo was bouncing on her shoulder, Akago nestled to her chest, and Hakudoshi was sat on Entrei and Kanna behind Hakudoshi. Kagome and shippo where riding on Masato. Masato was similar to kirara in that he could change his size to become a battle animal however masato was a brown battle dog .On kagome's other shoulder , the one shippo wasn't jumping on , was kirara and Sayomi. Sayomi was a black female battle wolf.

All animals along with the demon children had a mental link to kagome so they could all have one big conversation

_Okaa-san how long till we get to uncle dei's place? Shippo asked his mother _

_Hmm about 2 minutes sweetie Sayomi and you smell how many people are there? Kagome asked her wolf_

_Unfortunately mistress there are too many people my noise cannot tell only that there are alot of humans and an immortal and ... I think there's a hanyo as well mm fish food!!!! _

_The demon children mentally chuckled._

For the next two minutes there was silence. Kagome was dressed in a slayers outfit similar to Sango's but with blue and silver instead of pink and red. Shippo was wearing black three-quarter fighting pants and a green top with a turquoise trim the looked like his fox fire. Kanna was wearing her normally white dress and Hakudoshi was wearing white battle pants and a white shirt. He almost looked like a mini sesshomaru. As the small group pulled out of the forest that surrounded the akatsuki base.

''hmm how to get his attention... '' kagome mused out loud .Clapping her hands together to show she had an idea she grinned once more .Putting her thumb and first finger in her mouth , almost as if to wolf whistle , she whistle loudly for an extremely long time before stopping abruptly doing ten short but equally as loud whistle and then one more long whistle she grinned

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1 _

_Close your ears kids_

''DEIDARA!!'' Kagome bellowed loudly. The shout echoed for a long time but kagome didn't have the time to notice as her little brother appeared out of nowhere.

''dei-kun!'' Jumping of masato and handing Akago to Kanna, Shippo and the other animals jumping of kagome .she ran forward and wrapped her arms around her brother pulling him into a hug

''Kaggie... Chan... Can't ... breath'' Deidara managed to said. Kagome released her brother from her death hug and grinned down at him. Hang on ...down?

'' hey sis since when have you been taller than me last time I checked you we're like umm TINY un'' Deidara teased causing Kagome's eyebrow twitched. The next thing the blonde male knew he had a large handprint on his face.

'How many times have I told you don't say un? It does my nut it you little baby!'' Kagome said annoyed. Kagomes ears pricked up as she sensed someone walking towards them.

'Show yourself' her voice now schooled to be deadly serious.

'I'm surprised you could sense me' came a voice that Deidara knew to be pein.

'Well who wouldn't I mean come on you where being pretty damn loud'' This statement caused Deidara and pein to look at her strangely, pein was the quietest person out of all of the akatsuki almost no one knew he was there.

While his mother and new uncle where talking shippo had crept round the back of Deidara .Kagome and the others knew what he was going to do but the two akatsuki didn't. Jumping silently in the air he landed on deidara's shoulder

'' Konnichwa '' shippo said in his ear causing Deidara to almost fall over .

'Shippo-kun that was bad manners towards our okaa-san's brother'' Hakudoshi reprimanded his brother as he spoke he and kanna jumped of entrei

''geez Kagome-Chan how many kids have you got?'' Deidara asked 'you got like three haven't you'

'Wrong Deidara-kun more like four you forgot Akago'' Kagome replied simply taking Akago from kanna's grasp. Pein looked at kagome and then Deidara before putting out a question that had been bugging him.

''kagome-san how is it you have black hair and yet Deidara-kun's couldn't get much blonder if he tried?' Pein asked his voice monotone yet somehow kagome found the way he worded it hilarious. Kagome tilted her head back and started laughing .Loudly.

After 5 minutes or so she came round from her fit of hysterics.

''ok best tell you the entire story because it's pretty damn long and there are parts even Deidara-kun doesn't know , but just to let you know me and Deidara-kun have a younger brother called sota and he has black hair as well , Deidara 's just a freak of the family.'' Kagome said grinning manically.

''Kaggie -Chan! That's mean!'' Deidara whined.

''anyways seeing as your my brother boss I might as well tell you the whole shebang can we go inside , I can explain why Deidara-kun is the freak of the family better then.'' Kagome was still grinning; deidara was pouting and an almost unnoticeable smile graced pein's face, almost.

They walked inside and kagome's stoic mask fell into place, her children where the same, however they flared there aura's to warn the people in the building that they were not to be messed with .Deidara and pein turned round and gave them a quizzing look.

'I sensed a part demon and an immortal what did you expect me to do it's natural demon instinct well at least it was 500 years ago'' The last part was said so low that no one but herself and her children could hear it .They walked into pein's office and before Deidara could sit down kagome was somehow in front of him and she got to the chair before him

''well there is no really time for when this story started I mean come on I have been traveliing throught the past for so long I don't really know what year it is however it all got into motion when deidara was about four and dad decided that deidara would be part of a ninja village...''

**Ahh so tell me what do you think?? It's half seven in the evening and I have to come off the computer around 9 I may get some of my other chapters that are near completion finished so don't forget to check out my other naruto/inuyasha crossovers **

**They are **

**Wanted memories( my better of the two or so the reviews say)**

**And the village hidden I time **

**I also have a sesshomaru/kagome story called how am I going to get out of this one **

**Anyways till next time **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated but I really didn't have the time until now (because I'm ill!!) anyways this will be a fairly long chapter to make up for the lack of update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or InuYasha -_- sorry **

**An Assassins Big Sister – Chapter Two**

Kagome had been sat in Pein's office for over an hour, telling him how Deidara had been the one chosen out of all three children to become an ninja but during the holidays he would return to the Tokyo shrine and teach her and souta everything he learnt, how at the age of fifteen she fell down a magic well and found she was in the feudal era, how she meet all of her friends and children, about Naraku and finally how she was betrayed by InuYasha in the final battle resulting in not only the death of Naraku but also Sango, Miroku ,Rin and Ayame, How after Sesshomaru and Kouga adopted her she turned into a hybrid ookami/inu youkai miko and how she then adopted her children and how when she tried the well it didn't work and for the past 500 years had sought to kill InuYasha and Kikyo in revenge for the murder of her friends .

'I see' Pein said when Kagome finished. Deidara look shell shocked by the information that his sister had just told him. Kagome gave him a minute to digest the information before she got impatient and stood up walking around the room her children watching her as she walked around.

Kagome stopped and looked at Deidara her eyes told of her inner turmoil

'I'm also only your half sister' Kagome explained. In seconds Deidara was next to Kagome

'What the hell!? Explain!' Deidara ordered and for some reason Kagome looked impressed

'Wahoo! Baby bro grew a backbone in all these years!' I didn't think I was possible anyways my father is the great Inu-No-Taisho when he was fighting one he fell through the well and met our mother, you can probably guess, he was injured ,she nursed him to health ,they fell in love ,a night of passion resulted in me and the week after my birth he magically disappeared. Of course Mama's dormant Miko blood cancelled out the youkai blood so I was born a ningen but when she met yours and Souta's father he adopted me legally as his daughter ' Kagome explained soooo not expecting Deidara to jump on her

'Aww Kaggie-Chan will always be my sister no matter what' Deidara said

'Dei-Kun if you don't' get of me, I'll break your face' Kagome threatened and laughed when he was off her faster than lightning. Kagome stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off of her before she turned on Pein

'I want to join the Akatsuki!' She declared making everyone in the room gawk at her as if she had grown another head. Pein composed himself and considered it before giving his answer

'I'll let you join the akatsuki if you pass a test for me' Pein said and Kagome smirked evilly sitting back down on the chair that she had been sat on before

'I want you to infiltrate the Shinobi village Konohagakure and retrieve me a jinchuuriki by the name of Uzumaki Naruto' Pein informer her before Kagome grinned once again

'Well that's an added bonus for me as Konoha was my next stop, InuYasha and Kikyo are posing as shinobi in the leaf with their son who is technically my nephew, despite the fact I don't know his name' Kagome stood up and motioned for her children to do the same. She looked expectantly at Pein

'Well where will I be staying?' She asked annoyed but pein remained emotionless.

'Deidara will show you to your room' He replied and with that he vanished

'Don't worry Kaggie-Chan you get used to him, apparently' Deidara told her but Kagome just shuck her head

'Trust me I've met weirder people than him in my lifetime'

Kagome rose from her bed and looked around, her hair was a mess and she was grouchy because she had no idea where the hell she was! Slowly it came back to her that she was in the Akatsuki base with her children. She looked over and noticed they were still asleep. Growling softly to herself so as not to wake them up she got out of bed. She didn't care that she was only where girl boxers and a grey vest top and that her black fluffy tail was swinging behind her because she was starving!

Somehow she managed to make her way to the kitchen. Opening the door to the fridge she peered in, grinning to herself she pulled out the unopened litre bottle of orange juice. She moved around the room as if she was dancing to a beat, carton in hand. She was spreading jam on her toast when she noticed someone enter the room.

Turning round she saw a man with black hair and blood red eyes staring at her. His hair was messing and he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers

'I didn't think anyone else was up normally I'm up before anyone so that no one can see the state I'm in, in a morning want something to eat?' She asked the man. He looked at her again before he nodded and sat down at the table. Minutes later a plate of toast was in front of him and Kagome was sat opposite him.

'I'm Kagome newest member of the Akatsuki nice to meet you' Kagome said taking a bite out of her own toast.

'Itachi' The black haired man replied Kagome nodded slowly before finishing her toast and swigging of the last of the orange juice.

'I got to go get dressed I got a mission to do but I'll see ya later Itachi-san' without waiting for him to reply Kagome excused herself from the room to go get dressed

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. The girl looked good! Kagome was wearing Black ankle boots and black fishnet tights. She wore white shorts which had a blue crescent moon on them to show her adoption by Sesshomaru and three brown jagged lines on to symbolise her adoption by Kouga. She wore a white top which had the symbol of a bow and arrow shooting upwards with a circle like jewel on the tip of the arrow. Also the two symbols of her brothers where on the back on the top.

She turned away from the mirror and went to her bag. She found her two of her swords and attached them to her side as well as her bow and arrow on her back. She attached her kunai holder to her left leg and her shuriken holster to her right leg. She found a white hair tie and tied it up into a high ponytail.

Kagome had given the children specific instructions to be careful, have breakfast in a morning that kind of thing because she wasn't going to take them with her. They were ok with that because they wanted to annoy the hell out of the new uncle and drive him to the brink of insanity.

She got to the mouth of the cave which was the Akatsuki base before she whistled. The whistle was too low for humans to hear but she knew Kirara, Masato and Sayomi would hear it. It minutes they arrived. Masato and Kirara in there smaller forms while Sayomi was in her larger transformed state. The two smaller battle animals jumped onto her shoulders while Kagome jumped onto Sayomi.

'You need to go due north for an hour then go north-east for another hour and a half. When Konoha gets just into sight we'll stop and I'll tie my headband on I'll change my hair colour and eyes then we'll walk the rest of the way' Kagome told Sayomi the plan of action, the ookami nodded and they took off

_flashback_

_Pain_

_That was all she felt as a tentacle ripped through her stomach. Kagome coughed and blood came out of her mouth. Joy internal bleeding._

'_Bad move you Teme' Kagome cursed as she placed both hands around the tentacle and pushed all of her miko powers into the offending limb. Naraku's screams of pain as she was purified him from inside out where like sweet music to her ears. Kagome managed to crawl over to the shikon and joined her shards to the main jewel purifying it in the process._

_The jewel slowly re-entered her body and she grimaced at the pain. When the jewel had finally entered her body, this time in her heart, she looked down and noticed that all of her wounds were gone._

'_Sango-Chan! Kagome-Sama!' Came a shout from Miroku. Kagome twisted round and watched in horror as Tetsegia chopped off his head. A scream of rage came from Sango at the murder of her husband and through Hiraikotsu at InuYasha._

_The Inu Hanyou simply looked at her with a bored expression as he battered away the bone boomerang._

'_Kaze-no-Kizu!' InuYasha shouted as Sango was lost to the sword attack. Kagome watched on unable to comprehend that InuYasha had turned on them for no apparent reason._

'_What the Hell Inu-Baka!' Kouga shouted as he charged towards him. Kouga was so busy trying to get to InuYasha to knock his block off that he didn't noticed the arrow coming from the forest. Ayame however did. Moving quicker than she ever had in her life she moved in front of Kouga and the arrow lodged itself into her chest. Ayame screams of agony would haunt Kagome for a long time to come._

_Kagome drew an arrow and aimed it at the tree line as Kouga swung at InuYasha knocking him to the ground, Sesshomaru running to attack his younger brother as well. InuYasha saw an opening and ran pass both of them and up to Rin. Sesshomaru didn't have enough time to turn back around and stop InuYasha before he had her 5 feet of the ground_

'_Kagome-okaa-San, Sesshomaru-otou-Sama! Save me!' She cried before InuYasha snapped her neck, a sickening grin on his face. Kagome fired her arrow as Kikyo enter the clearing where they had been fighting. Kikyo tried to dodge it but the arrow hit her clay body and began to purify it. Kikyo wrenched it out bit there was a hole in her clay arm._

_InuYasha spun round and glared at Kagome_

'_Wench! How dare you harm my mate you'll pay for that!' InuYasha shrieked and something inside Kagome snapped. She closed her eyes and moved her hands with such speed No one could keep up with them. She opened her eyes, a fire in them that InuYasha had never seen _

'_And you'll pay for kill my friends' she shouted before she finished her hand signs _

'_**Kaze no Yaiba' **__she cried as InuYasha was cut up by the invisible sword's of wind. Kagome's hands where moving again_

'_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu'**__ Kagome smirked as she saw the holes in InuYasha's fire rat robe meant that he got burnt. Cursing InuYasha stood up and was about to charge at Kagome when the Tetsegia flew out of his hands and into her hers , the sheath flying towards her moments later _

'_Looks like tetsegia doesn't like you any more ' Kagome said challenging him to take it back , InuYasha simply growled as he heard Sesshomaru and Kouga approaching because he knew he would never win. He managed to get past Kagome and picked up Kikyo _

'_We'll be back; we'll kill you and take the shikon as well you'll pay for hurting my beloved' InuYasha cried before taking off._

_Kagome sighed and knelt down placing one hand on the ground_

'_I promise, on the place where my friends died, I will avenge your murders' Kagome said aloud_

'_We'll help' came a voice from behind her. Kagome spun around and Saw Hakudoshi and Kanna, who was holding Akago._

'_Yeah and I'll help too mama' Came shippo's voice. Kagome could see he was upset about everything but he kept up a brave face._

'_And I'm sure me and Fluffy-Sama can help out as well' Kouga finished off earning a growl from Sesshomaru_

'_Thanks guys' Kagome said as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand._

_ End flashback_

'Kagome-Sama we're nearly at Konoha' Came Sayomi's voice breaking her out of her thoughts. Kagome nodded and pulled her headband out of her small pack. She tied it around her upper arm and sighed. Most of the hidden villages where in the elemental countries, where she was now, however in Japan there was one hidden village , the Kage of said village was Sesshomaru . Kagome did a Henge jutsu and her eyes changed from blue to gold and her black hair changed to a snow like white colour.

Sayomi dropped lower until she was 10ft of the ground. Kagome jumped off of Sayomi's back and landed safely onto the ground. She quickly began running towards the hidden village, her animals running behind her. It took her ten minutes on foot to reach the gates. She slowly walked through the gates trying to ignore the barrage of scents and pick up InuYasha's or Kikyo's scent. She walked up to the Front desk and smiled sweetly

' Ohayo I'm Taisho Kage nice to meet you I'm from the Setsugakure(hidden in time) and I'm here on official business may I speak with the hokage? 'She asked politely running her left hand through her long hair like Sesshomaru often did. She noticed both men where blushing and smiled once again.

'Umm sure we'll just get you an escort .Oi Hatake! Get your ass over here!' The guard shouted as the silver haired jounin walked past. He stopped and looked slightly surprised before turning and walking towards them.

'IS there something I can help you with I was lost on the path of life' Kakashi asked them and Kagome wondered why they looked so irritated

'Save it for someone who believes you, like your team mates, this is Taisho Kage she is from Setsu and needs to speak with Tsunade-sama' one of them said before they turned away from Kakashi. Kakashi turned towards Kagome, his one visible eye wide in surprise.

'Well let's go see Tsunade-Sama shall we Taisho-San? Please follow me' Kakashi did his famous one eye crease and turned around before he disappeared. It didn't take Kagome even a second to pick up his scent and had soon caught up with him. He had stop outside of the Hokage tower and was obviously impressed with Kagome's speed. Kagome's eyebrow's knitted together in annoyance before she walked past him and entered the tower.

' Gomen Taisho-San but it's not often we get members of Setsu joining use in Konoha I was simply seeing if a fellow jounin would keep up, I have to say you've very quick most people in konoha can't keep up with me' Kakashi said . Kagome twisted round so quickly Kakashi had to stop very hard from crashing into her

'Now I'm not sure whether that was a very sweet compliment or a very twisted way of complimenting yourself and degrading your peers either way I don't appreciate you doing either' Kagome turned back around and walked up to the desk.

'Ohayo I'm Taisho Kage from Setsugakure I have urgent information to speak to you Hokage about that really can't wait 'Kagome said. The secretary nodded before shouting for someone called Shizune. The secretary repeated Kagome's message to the woman who looked up at Kagome eyeing her up and down which Kagome didn't appreciate , what Kagome also didn't appreciate was the fact that Kakashi was stood right behind her.

'Have you never heard of Personal space? Cause if you haven't then you seriously need to be educated in what happens when you invade someone's personal bubble!' Kagome hissed but Kakashi just chuckled and pulled out his favourite orange book. Kagome's eyebrows twitched and she swirled round with much speed and skill, probably from years of dealing with Miroku, and snatched the book out of his hands and slapped him round the face. In seconds the book was incinerate.

'Hentai' Kagome muttered, from the smirk on Shizune's face this was a common occurrence. The black haired woman turned and motioned for Kagome to follow her which Kagome did. They stopped after a little while and Shizune knocked on the door.

'Come in' Came an annoyed female voice from behind the door and Kagome walked in. The blonde woman behind the desk looked up from her paper work and looked at her expectantly

'I'm Taisho Kage from Setsugakure. I'm the sister of the Kage as well as the sister of the head of Setsu Anbu. I'm next in line for the Kage title and I come with a message from my brother. He wishes for one three of you Citizens to be extradited to Setsu for punishment for crimes they committed' Kagome explained , she watched Tsunade clasp her hands together in concentration , obviously weighing up the pro's and con's depending on the identities of the people

'And who are the three people you wish to have extradited?' She asked her anger boiling just below the surface.

'They may be under different names so I will tell you the names they were known as before and pictures of them.' Kagome drew three pictures from one of the pockets in her shorts

'This is Taisho InuYasha wanted for Murder and attempted Kidnapping and attempted murder as well as treason.' Kagome placed the photo of InuYasha on the table and heard Tsunade suck in breath. She watched at Tsuande's head snapped up accusingly and Kagome cut her off before she could speak

'Yes he is my brother but I care not, the second person is Taisho Kikyo, for the same charges as InuYasha but also attempted theft of Country Secrets. And then there son Taisho Sai is also required for attempted kidnapping and attempted Murder' Kagome finished and waited for Tsunade to reply, she didn't have to wait long

'Are you insane?! Sai is one of the best we have as are his parents I will not let you have them for crimes I doubt they would commit it is insane!' Tsunade shouted as she stood up nearly throwing her desk over. Kagome looked Tsunade straight in the eye and was pleased when she saw her flinch slightly.

'I assure you Tsunade-Sama they committed such crimes as I happened to be there! I watched as InuYasha beheaded my best friend with this sword! I watched as he killed my sister like best friend with this sword as well. I watched as he snapped my niece's neck! I watched as Kikyo killed my sister-in-law in no regret!' Kagome said her voice only lightly raised and that was what scared Tsunade the most . Kagome sighed and shuck her head before laughing slightly

'Fine if you don't wish to give me them, then I will inform my brother of your decision although I doubt he will be happy and will probably come to visit himself' Kagome told Tsunade before turning round and heading for the door.

'However I will be staying the night where may I stay?' Kagome asked, she reacted quickly as Tsunade threw her a set of keys.

'There for an apartment, it's a large building you won't miss it' Tsunade told her and Kagome nodded her head taking that as her signal to leave. Kagome left the tower and did indeed find her way to the apartment.

'234, 235, 236, ahh 237 here it is' Kagome placed the key into the keyhole and opened the door. She wandered round the apartment and placed her pack into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and smirked

'So Itachi-San when did you get here? Is there any particular reason as to why you're here?'

**Whoop finished! I'll probably update sooner than before so review and tell me what you thought of this chapter**

**Ok well Kagome is going to be paired **

**Itachi/ Kagome**

**Kakashi/ Kagome**

**Itachi/Kagome/Kakashi**

**Not sure which one so tell me what you want**

**Ja!**

**-B-H-D-**


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
